


The Subconscious knows the Truth

by Miapia109



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Solangelo - Fandom, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miapia109/pseuds/Miapia109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is trying in any way possible to show Nico how much he means to him, unfortunately Will runs into a bit of trouble when ever he tries to get the words out. Will only hopes that Nico understands what he is trying to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Subconscious knows the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Solangelo but no my first fic so I hope you enjoy.

The sun was setting as he walked out the doors of the infirmary, his shoulders slouched from exhaustion. Why did they have to play capture the flag yesterday? Normally Capture the flag was a nice game with very few serious injuries, but when they pit the Athena cabin against the Ares cabin things get brutal. Any one who played an important role in the game had ended up in Will's infirmary for some reason; Annabeth had a large cut down the side of her calf which needed stitches, Clarisse had a rather badly sprained ankle from being tripped as she attempted to retrieve the flag, Percy had decided to take on five Ares kids at one time and had multiple contusions along his abdomen and back, the only one who came in with no injuries was Nico when he came in to get Will for lunch.

To say the least Will was exhausted and his eyes would not stay open, he knew that he should go back to his cabin but he knew that his siblings would be noisy and he just wanted to sleep in the quiet. He looked at the black Hades cabin and decided it was okay to go there Nico surely wouldn't mind. He had been harboring feelings for Nico that could burst at any moment but he knew that Nico was probably not ready for said feelings to be announced. Nico was a shy kid who doubted himself too much, he had so much to offer but felt so ostracized at both camps he would have rather die just a few weeks before than stay at the camp.

Will's drooping eyes faced the Hades cabin door as he knocked short and quick on the dark polished wood. He could hear Nico stirring as he walked painstakingly slow to the door, Will could kill this kid right now with how tired he was, he could practically collapse on the stoop of the cabin. Nico opened the door staring at Will for a second before say,

"Will, what are you doing here?"

Will sighed, "My cabin is far too loud and I am far to tired, can I occupy one of your beds for the night?"

Nico looked at the older boy in front of him whose eyes were lidded and held purple bags underneath, "Yeah Will you can but I'm working so if I wake you I'm sorry."

"I'm not sure you could after the day I had." Will sounded beat as he walked into the dark cold cabin. It was 85 degrees outside but in this cabin it couldn't have been more than 50. Will walked over to a random bunk and laid down, thank fully by this point Nico had gotten rid of the coffin beds replacing them with dark wood bunk beds which were much more pleasant. Will closed his eyes and he didn't even realize he had passed out.

_Will saw Nico standing before him, he was paler than usual. His eyes were glassy but far off, he had no flush to his cheeks what so ever. Will walked forward to Nico, he looked into his dark eyes seeing nothing but a hollow stare. Will lightly touched Nico's wrist to check his pulse and as he did his body disintegrated to dust. Will screamed but his lungs were on fire and his body ached. He could feel the world swallowing him whole as his friend and love lay wasted before him._

Will felt someone shaking him, he heard a familiar voice calling to him,

"Will, wake up. Please wake up!" Nico looked terrified when Will finally opened his eyes. Will looked at Nico so intently, he grasped Nico's wrist and checked for a pulse. Nico jerked his wrist away,

"What the Hades Will, that really hurt."

Will felt tears run down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you I just had a dream you were dead and I broke your corpse and I couldn't save you, I could never save you." Will felt his body ache in such a familiar way, he felt the burn in his lungs all over again. He looked up to see Nico staring at him contemplating what to do next. Finally Nico wrapped his arm around Will's shoulders and whispered,

"I'm fine. Your fine. Everything is okay." Nico could have said it a thousand times but Will couldn't believe it. Nico had died never knowing, not knowing how much Will loved him or how much he truly meant to Will. Will was going no where fast but with Nico he felt secure, he felt safe and he never wanted to let that go. Will knew he had to tell Nico, he had to tell him everything.

"Nico, I need to tell you something." Will was able to get out between sobs.

"Can this wait till morning when you are feeling better?" Nico rubbed his had up and down Will's back soothingly.

"No, because I don't want you to go not knowing." Will whispered.

"Will, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are, we all are! We are all going to die and I can't let you leave me with out knowing the truth. I can't imagine you not knowing after seeing what I just saw, what if that dream was a prediction and you never knew the truth. You never knew any of it."

"Will, what don't I know?"

Will sat silently contemplating his words, Nico stared at the older man in confusion.

"Will, aren't you going to tell me?"

"I'm trying but the words don't sound right in my head." Nico felt a bit confused,

"I thought you knew what you needed to say?" 

Will gritted his teeth in frustration, "I do, just not how to say it."

Finally Will decided to just describe the word he couldn't find.

"Nico, I want you to know that I thought being a doctor was the only thing I could ever do."

Nico interrupted, "Will, you are a healer."

"Could you now right now?" Nico nodded his head, "Okay, well I never thought I would need someone by my side. I thought I could do everything on my own, my independence was this flaw that I can now see. I want to finally find someone special, I want to show someone who I am inside and out. I need to find someone who could hold my hand when things get hard, to be by my side when the going gets tough. I can't do it alone anymore, I can't pretend that it doesn't hurt. I want nothing more than to be with someone and to get to see the world in a new way with them. I've fallen and I need help up, I want a helping hand to pick me up when I'm down. I want nothing more than to share my being with someone else. Do you understand?" Will looked into Nico's eyes as Nico grappled with what Will had just said.

"Yes Will, I understand. You want to find a girlfriend and be in love. I understand because that is what every guy wants."

Will felt his heart break, Nico didn't understand.

"Nico, no. I don't want a girlfriend. I never wanted a girlfriend. Why would I?"

"Will, you just said you did."

Will felt his heart being stomped on, "Nico, I never said girl. I don't want a girl! I don't want some boy! I want you." Will whispered the last part to himself.

Nico spoke, "I didn't catch that last part."

Will sighed, "You're gonna make me say it again? I want you, Nico. How did you not get that?"

Nico smirked, "I did, I just wanted to hear you say it. Wow, Solace you are so dense. You don't think I hang out it in the infirmary for fun do you?"

Will felt a smile tug at his face and his heart felt whole again. Will peeked over at Nico and saw him watching Will's lips intently. Will smiled and leaned into Nico a bit. Will planted a soft kiss onto the corner of Nico's lips. Nico smiled bright as he placed his hand on Will's face and slotted their lips together. Will smiled into his first real kiss with Nico, he felt nothing but pure heat radiating from inside of himself. Will finally felt better after such an awful dream.


End file.
